


Všehochuť aneb výzva od Patoložky

by BlanchLemur



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BBC, Challenge Response, Comedy, Drabble, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Johnlock - Freeform, Love, M/M, Other, PWP without Porn, Pre-Slash, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sex, Short One Shot, Slash, Smut, Výzva, flashfic, flashfikce, komedie, sherlock bbc - Freeform, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:04:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlanchLemur/pseuds/BlanchLemur
Summary: Tyto kusovky budou zaměřeny na Johnlock, jak jinak.  Půjde o flashfikce, krátké povídky a drabble na výzvu, která vznikla na popudPatoložkyna FB -TADYve skupiněOpenDailySlash.Za každý komentář budu jedině ráda, hlavy nikomu nekoušu ;)





	1. A je to v pytli!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Patolozka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patolozka/gifts).



Sally Donovanová stála opřená o policejní auto a pobaveně se pro sebe šklebila, zatímco detektiv inspektor Greg Lestrade vytahoval želízka a vycházel po schodech rovnou do domu v Baker street.

 

"Je to krádež, Sherlocku. A dost nehumánní, abych byl přesnej."

"Život není fér, Lestrade! Když někdo daruje ledvinu, tak je pro ostatní hrdina. Já si jich přinesu domů pět a chce si mě odvézt policie?!"

Lestrade věnoval otrávený pohled Sherlockovi, a pak pohled "řekni něco" přímo Johnovi.

"Hm, Sherlocku, Molly ti nepodepsala potvrzení."

"No a co? Stejně už jim k ničemu nebudou. Jsou mrtví, Johne."

"Ale neměls povolení!" zvýšil netrpělivě hlas Lestrade.

"A co? Měl jsem se jich zeptat?!"

"Radši už nic neříkej. Nebo všechno co řekneš, bude použito proti tobě."

 

Anderson se se značným zadostiučiněním podíval do lednice: "Zatraceně, on je má v pytli!"


	2. Polibek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jedná se o kratší jednorázovku/flashfikci. Na výzvu, která vznikla na popud **Patoložky** na FB - [ TADY ](https://www.facebook.com/groups/285582705436510/permalink/295592407768873/?hc_location=ufi) ve skupině OpenDailySlash.  
> Připravte si inzulín. Je to šílený fluff.  
>  **Téma:** Chtěl bych se líbat s jednou slečnou, ale neumím to, kamaráde. Pomůžeš mi?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Fandom:** Sherlock BBC. Johnlock.

John se podíval z okna, zatímco v rukou držel šálek s horkým čajem. Všudypřítomná masa padající vody mu umožňovala vidět jen pár centimetrů dopředu. Okapy bičovaly svislé provazce deště tak prudkého, že každou chvíli očekával, že se nebe rozestoupí a proběhne apokalypsa. Temně černou oblohu křižovaly nafialovělé blesky.

Večer jako tvořený pro znuděného Sherlocka Holmese, který se už dobrých dvacet minut věnoval svému mobilu a něco do něj naťukával. Pak se ozval povzdech rezonující skrze mikrofon přístroje a Johnovi došlo, která tu bije.

Ohlédl se za detektivem a ten s konečnou platností vložil svůj mobil do kapsy modrého županu. Podíval se zpříma na Johna a chvíli zkoumal jeho tvář, zamračil se. V minutě z něj vyčetl, co mu prolítlo myšlenkami.

 

„Budu hádat,“ pronesl doktor a pofoukal hladinu černého čaje. „Chce, abys s ní šel na večeři.“

Sherlock se neochotně ošil jako puberťák. Johna to gesto pobavilo. Sherlock Holmes a parketa, která je mu naprosto cizí.

„Možná,“ připustil detektiv a snažil se tvářit navýsost lhostejně. Urovnal pár knih odložených na stolku do rovného komínku. To jen aby se neřeklo. Pak stůl obkroužil a přiblížil se k oknu, u kterého John stál. Zhluboka se nadechl.

„A půjdeš?“

„Ještě jsem se nerozhodl.“

„Sherlocku, Ta Žena o tebe má zájem a je evidentní, že tobě taky není… No. Protivná jako jiní lidé. Proč tomu nedáš šanci?“

„Všichni lidé mi nejsou protivní, Johne. Chodím na večeře s tebou.“

„K Angelovi. V tom ale není žádná romantika.“

„Zapaluje nám svíčky.“

„No pokud tohle definuje můj milostnej život, tak bych se měl nad sebou fakt zamyslet.“

 

Místností se proneslo zlověstné ticho, které umocnilo tušení nějaké katastrofy. Pak se Sherlock na Johna zpříma otočil, s postojem úměrně strnulým. Chladný pohled se zapíchl ve tváří menšího muže s šálkem v ruce a hluboký baryton se zaryl až do morku kostí: „Chci, abys mě políbil.“

John se hlasitě rozkuckal. „Zopakuj to!“

„Říkal jsem, že chci, abys mě políbil.“

Bývalý voják se v sebeobraně zasmál a pronesl nemístný žert, „Snad mě nechcete do trojky.“

Sherlock kupodivu na to reagoval jako obvykle pragmaticky: „Nikdy bych se koitu se třemi lidmi neúčastnil. Kdybych chtěl zklamat dva lidi najednou, zašel bych na večeři k rodičům.“

John třikrát zamrkal. Jeho otupělá mysl zřejmě zrovna zkratovala.

„Co je na tom tak složitého, Johne. Předložil jsem ti zcela relevantní žádost.“

„Jo, chceš, abych tě políbil, proč u všech svatejch?“

„Jsi můj přítel.“

„No, právě, Sherlocku. Přátelé se nelíbají. Teda, pokud se nedomluví na výhodách, to ale není náš případ,“ opáčil prostě John. V jistém okamžiku to znělo snad jako lítost.

„Nemám, na koho jiného bych se obrátil.“

„Já ti vůbec nerozumím, o čem to tu mluvíš?“

„Víš, že se nerad opakuji, prostě chci, abys mě…“

„Jo, já vím, co sakra chceš, Sherlocku, ale nerozumím tomu, proč to chceš,“ skočil mu John do řeči a odložil zpola dopitý šálek s čajem na parapet okna a promnul si krk v netrpělivém gestu.

„Ta Žena,“ pověděl zprvu detektiv, jako by to vše vysvětlovalo, ale když nad tou poznámkou John pouze pozvedl nechápavě obočí, tak pokračoval dál. „Pokud s ní půjdu na večeři, je vysoce pravděpodobné, že bude chtít, abych ji políbil. Tedy za předpokladu, že se bude večer odvíjet dle jejích představ.“

„Jo, no, to je zcela běžnej scénář, řekl bych.“

„Očividně. Nicméně je zde jistá potíž…“

„A tou je?“

„Bude mít jistá očekávání.“

„No, to tak ženy mívají. A ty ji nechceš zklamat,“ nadechl se najednou překvapeně John po tom nepřímém přiznání. „Sherlocku… Ty… Ty ses nikdy s nikým…“

„Jak jsem řekl, chci, abys mě políbil, Johne. Jsi jediný, komu věřím. Chci, abys mě to naučil.“

John se přidušeně narovnal v ramenou. „Poslyš, polibky se nedají naučit. To je prostě něco, co vychází z tebe. Do čeho dáváš svoje pocity a necháváš se jimi unášet. Až k tomu dojde, tak prostě dělej, co ti tvoje instinkty poradí. I ty musíš mít přece nějaký pocity.“

„Mnohem raději bych byl na takovou možnost předem připraven.“

„Začínám mít pocit, že chceš líbat mě a ne tu dominu,“ zažertoval odlehčeně John, ale Sherlockova uhýbající tvář ho na chvíli rozhodila natolik, že váhavě položil dlaň na jeho předloktí. „Sherlocku?“ Otázal se tiše, ale byla to spíš jen řečnická otázka. Snaha vynutit si pozornost.

 

Trvalo to jen pár vteřin a ten údajný pocit zmatení na detektivově tváři byl v tu ránu pryč. Ale nevýslovná lítost se vepsala do stínu v Johnově tváři. Uvědomil si, že on chtěl, aby to Sherlock chtěl.

Zatraceně. Chtěl líbat Sherlocka Holmese.

 

Ani netušil, kde se to v něm vzalo. Měsíce a roky strávené pěstováním pomyslné zdi mezi nimi, se rázem rozplynuly. John zvedl dlaň ze Sherlockova předloktí a položil ji na jeho obličej, prsty pokládav na lícní kost. Otočil si jeho tvář víc k sobě, přinutil ho jemně se sklonit, zatímco on se vyvýšil na špičkách, a pak, aniž by to víc promýšlel, prostě to udělal, dopustil, aby se to stalo.

 

Jejich rty se prve setkaly v letmém motýlím polibku. Kůže se jemně otřela a na pár krátkých okamžiků tak setrvali, než se John rozhodl vytáhnout všechny své triumfy a ukázat Sherlockovi, co to vlastně znamená někoho políbit. Někoho, na kom vám doopravdy záleží.

Položil mu druhou ruku za krk a donutil ho udělat pohyb, díky kterému se jejich těla k sobě víc přitiskla. On tak mohl nechat svůj jazyk, aby prozkoumal lákavé končiny těch vykrojených rtů, které se hladově tiskly proti němu.

Zaznělo tiché zasténání. John proti Sherlockovi spokojeně zavrněl s odhodláním prozkoumat každý milimetr toho, co mu nabídne. A instinktivně vložil do polibku každou svou emoci a odhodlání. Vášnivou vzájemnost, chuť plenit, vlastnit, sdílet nepoznané. Touhu patřit.

Ucítil, jak se dlouhé hubené prsty snažily dostat pod svetr na holou kůži jeho boků. A dovolil jim to. V tuto chvíli by jim dovolil cokoliv.

 

Sherlockova chuť byla opojná a souhra dvou divoce se zmítajících jazyků neměla konce.

Stačil si uvědomit, že bouře skončila a přestože stále pršelo, kolem se rozpínalo vlídné ticho.

John Watson stál u okna s kulisou zádumčivého pološera v tichém bubnování deště a se zápalem hladově líbal Sherlocka Holmese. Vysoce funkčního sociopata.

Scéna jako v béčkové romanci.  

 

Nakonec se od sebe zadýchaně odtrhli a zadívali se vzájemně do očí.

Zdálo se to být nekonečné, než detektiv promluvil, „Johne, myslím, že jsem se už rozhodl.“

„Ano?“

„Na tu večeři s Irene Adlerovou rozhodně nepůjdu.“

„Mám pocit, že se tomu říká být ženatý se svou prací,“ zdvihl pobaveně koutek John a vjel Sherlockovi prsty do tmavých kučer. Teď už věděl své.

„Zcela určitě. Protože ty jsi byl a vždy budeš součástí mé práce,“ mrknul na něj Sherlock stejně jako tehdy v Bartolomějské nemocnici, když se poprvé setkali. Možná, že jen protentokrát u toho byl ale víc rozcuchaný a zarudlý.


	3. Dlužím ti!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :D Děcka, myslím, že větší volovinu jsem ještě nenapsala, ale i když je to krátké, fakt jsem se nasmála. Snad někoho pobaví.  
> Ok, další téma z výzvy: **Jablko**

Zdravím.

Jsem jablko Jima Moriartyho a bylo jsem zneužito k nekalému jednání, až mi z toho zrudla vzteky slupka. Obnaženo, nahryznuto a odloženo na krbové římse jsem bylo nuceno pociťovat křivdy napáchané na mé existenci.

Zatímco jsem si v poklidu několika dní bázlivě uvadalo a hnilo, bylo jsem nuceno být opakovaně svědkem lidské krutosti a bestiality.

Stopka se mi třepala strachy při těch plačtivých prosbách, modlitbách a kletbách vycházejících z místnosti za kuchyní, kde podle všeho byl mučen nevinný člověk.

 

„Prosím, už dost. Už nemůžu, Sherlocku. Zatraceně…“

„Na to zapomeň, Johne, ještě jsem s tebou neskončil!“

 

Slyšelo jsem toho muže prosit o milost, ale ten druhý byl až příliš krutý. Ronilo jsem bolestivě zbytky šťáv nad osudem toho chudáka, když znovu zakřičel.

 

 „Bože, ó Bože, smiluj se…“

 

A pak nastal věčný klid, někdo prudce naposledy vydechl, až mi z toho klesl cukr.

 

Už jsem se nikdy nedozvědělo, co se s ním nakonec stalo. Poslední zbytky čerstvosti jsem vydechlo dne, kdy mě ten krutý muž vyhodil do koše. Poslední myšlenka patřila mým bratří v alejích.

S vyříznutým _dlužím ti_ jsem se nechalo zavést až ke světlu na konci komposteru.


	4. Stížnosti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tak nějak jsem zjistila, že neumím psát nic vážně...

Dnešní výčet předčil všechna má očekávání. Lidské oči, lidské prsty, lidská slezina, alespoň podle toho, co jsem už měl možnost porovnat. Tohle v přihrádce na vajíčka, to ve skutečnosti vypadá jako lidská varlata, ale myslím, že raději nechci ani vědět, co to je a budu dál dělat, že je to jen nějaký nenápadný a neškodný odpad. Teda až na to, že je v lednici.

Prima, tohle vypadá jako žaludek. Pravděpodobně kus bachoru nebo čepce. Podle velikosti asi od krávy nebo hodně velkého jelena, ale těch moc po Londýně nepobíhá, co jsem se včera díval. Výborně, a tohle je kus kopyta? Jedna delikatesa vedle druhé, takový typický obsah lednice v běžné domácnosti, radost z toho uvařit vydatnou večeři, když se to tak nabízí…

A tohle je… Co je tohle?!

 

„Sherlocku?“ zvolám do obývacího pokoje, můj teď už asi ani ne spolubydlící – kdo ví, co to vlastně jsme od toho posledního přefiknutí v jeho pokoji, co trvalo asi pět minut a působilo to spíš jako kardinální průser – se ani neotočí od počítače a jen pronese tiché _hm_ na důkaz toho, že mě slyší. Opak toho, co dělá jindy, když tady nejsem a mluví na mě v mojí nepřítomnosti. Někdy mám pocit, jako bych byl neviditelný.

„Sherlocku, co je to odporně žlučovité, vazké a neidentifikovatelné, co zasvinilo celou vrchní polici lednice natolik, že budu muset vyhodit všechny sýry, které se opovážily být v bezprostřední blízkosti?“

Ani milý tón v mém dotaze nedonutí toho prevíta zvednout hlavu. „Experiment.“

„Čteš tomu po večerech pohádky a dáváš tomu jména? Protože bych přísahal, že to zrovna na mě mrklo a touží to po lidském teple. A myslím, že mi to snědlo hermelín.“

„Nemluv nesmysly, Johne. Je to jen embryo v poslední fázi rozkladu.“

„To jsem rád, že už dál netápu. Teď budu konečně v klidu spát s hřejivou myšlenkou, že si to ráno řekne o svou porci snídaně, kterou pravděpodobně uvařím z těch týden starých palců.“

„Jsi příliš úzkoprsý.“

„Já vím, až sám sebe překvapuju tím, jak strašně netolerantní vůči tvým experimentům v naší lednici, kde normální lidi mívají jídlo místo ostatků těl, jsem. Měl bych se sebou něco dělat,“ stále jsem klidný. Na to, že je naše lednice zbraní hromadného ničení, je to pozoruhodná vlastnost, za kterou se sám obdivuju.

Konečně Sherlock zvedne oči od monitoru a podívá se na mě tím svým pochybným pohledem, který se rozeběhne po mém těle. „S tím bych ti mohl pomoci.“

„S čím přesně?“

„Něco s tebou…  Udělám, Johne. Věř mi, že přijdeš na jiné myšlenky. A když nad tím přemýšlím, už jsem dlouho neměl nic v puse.“

 

 

***

 

 

Dobře, měl bych si stěžovat častěji. Pomyslím si nahý, zpocený a ukojený v jeho náruči. Tohle mělo od kardinálního průseru o velký kus dál, sahalo to spíš někam do kardinální blaženosti. Něco se mnou udělal a udělal to dobře. Udělal to třikrát. Třikrát dobře. Krucinál hergot, ať si do tý lednice nastěhuje třeba malárii, tyfus nebo virus marburg, když se budu potom cítit takhle.

A klidně budu dál dělat, jako bych byl neviditelný.

 

 

 


End file.
